


Hippies

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Goku has dragged Vegeta to an Earth Day festival in the park. One shot for Vegebulocracy Big Bang Bonanza.





	Hippies

_Ugh, what is that terrible smell? Incense? Weed? Raw Organic Food? I freaking hate hippies. Why did I let this moron talk me into coming to this festival? Now he has gone off to gods know where, probably to his she-devil of a girlfriends food truck._

Vegeta slogged through the park glancing around him just enough to keep an eye on his surroundings. Tents were lined all over the grassy area surrounding a small lake. Each was filled with crafts, home grown food, locally sourced shit, beeswax miracle heal nonsense. Vegeta needed out of here. 

A small man dressed in orange robes slowly approached him. “Your aura is very dark,” the man began. He was shorter than even Vegeta, with a bald head and of all things, forehead tattoos. “troubled.” The man continued, “Perhaps you need one of my beans, they will heal any physical or emotional distresses you carry instantly.”

“Oh I am sure about that, what is it grown on a mountain top by a cat or something also?” Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed past the monk. 

His freedom from this particular hell was within reach. He could see the hill where the festival goers cars were parked. Just a few more minutes until — “Sir! It is time to take action against the plight of plastics in our oceans!” Ignore it, Vegeta. Keep walking… “Sign this petition for..” Vegeta didn’t hear any more as he turned to see his tormentor “Listen here —“ his words crumbled on his tongue. There stood the most beautiful celestial creature he had ever laid eyes on. Brown hiking boots with slouchy socks grounded the woman to the earth, following smooth legs up towards tight cargo shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top with the caricature of a dolphin holding a picket sign.

“Oh good! Did you know that every year eight million metric tons…. “

Vegeta’s eyes wandered over her heart shaped face, taking a moment to get lost in her eyes. So expressive he could get lost in their pools. Her lips full and pink, waged a war with the words flowing out of her mouth. Intermittently, her tongue darted out between the lips and wet them for the next onslaught of words. The blush of her cheeks was complimented by her wavy hair. It was wild and untamed, much like Vegeta believed the woman to be. 

“…more plastic than natural prey….”

_She is talking, what is she saying? plastics?_

Vegeta’s face began to heat. He could feel his hands roughly running over her supple breasts. He could smell the sweat their bodies would make as they writhed over each other. He could taste the sweetness of her juices spayed over his face, and he could hear her impassioned mewling as he ravished her senses. 

“…finding it in our food…”

_Oh gods. She is still talking about the ocean, animals, food? What is happening? I bet she fucks just as passionately. I wonder what her tight little mouth looks like as it is engulfing my dick… I could get lost in these fucking eyes. Shit! She’s stopped talking._

“So will you sign?” She smiled and reached the clipboard forward. The pen dangled from a string. Vegeta reached for the pen and noticed the woman bite her bottom lip. 

“Thank you so much! We are really gonna make a difference!” She reached over and pecked a kiss on Vegeta’s cheek before bounding away to get more signatures. He attempted to move his feet, they were heavy, almost as if they were glued to the ground. Painfully, he turned and walked towards the car. 

_I have got to get the FUCK out of here_.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Bulma is not wrong, plastics in the ocean is a big deal we need to try to combat. Take some time and do some research on the subject.


End file.
